<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Delight by cjjade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848627">Midnight Delight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjjade/pseuds/cjjade'>cjjade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mentioned Quynh | Noriko, Nicky works at a cafe, Nicky's parent are horrible, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjjade/pseuds/cjjade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5 of Kinktober; Nicky is a mid-twenty something finishing up his masters degree, Joe is a forty-something internationally known art professor and Nile's mentor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Delight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ran out of time, so this is not edited, I am so sorry.  I honest forgot how horrible it is having a time limit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt: Age Difference - JoexNicky </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Time Limit: Two Hours </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Midnight Delight</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Nile smirked as her best friend quickly checked his reflection, as their roommate Booker laughed from his table as he went over his case files.  It was Thursday, and everyone knew what that meant.  On Thursday between 2:15-2:25pm Dr. Yusuf al-Kaysani come to Atlas Cafe for coffee and baklava--always to go.  He would go to the display of desserts look them over until Nicky came over asking if he'd like to sample anything.  He would flash that classic grin of his, that grin that left Nicky almost speechless since the first time over a year ago.  He always declined picking whatever baklava Nicky would recommend, then going over and ordering the strongest plain coffee to go.  After he would walk out, if Nile was there he'd give a wave or nod, and then he was gone--until next Thursday.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky had made sure he worked every Thursday since it clicked that it was a pattern of his.  Nile turned red when she realized that the hot Thursday guy was her professor and assigned mentor.  A year later of watching him pine, she found it amusing, while Booker found it pathetic.  Nile agreed with Nicky there was no way it could become more than this.  Though weeks from graduating Nicky was still a student, and even if he wasn't a student of his it wouldn't look right. </p><p> </p><p>Plus Nicky knew there was no way someone like Yusuf al-Kaysani would look twice at someone like Nicky, nor would he want him to. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone knew Yusuf al-Kaysani.  He was an international best seller, a world renown artist, earned himself two PH.Ds from Oxford and a Master Degree from Yale.  He won so many award including The Noble Prize for his work.  He did all that before the age of thirty, Nicky was twenty-six and the poster child for gay disaster.  Yusuf al-Kaysani dressed in the finest clothes money could buy, and Nile had been to his home twice.  She was stunned, not only by the location which was spectacular but also by the renovations he had said he had done to the place.  Booker mentioned more than once he came from money, like very old money.  Nicky could barely afford to eat most weeks. </p><p> </p><p>Then there was the women.  The tall, dark haired, perfectly built in every way woman that comes with him sometimes.  She was flirty in ways he wasn't, and when she came he internally groaned because she was perfection.  Nile had mentioned they had gone to Oxford together, she didn't know her degree but she did know she just got named one of the final three for Chief of Police.  If she gets it she'll be the youngest and first woman to hold the position. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky sighed, she was with him today. Nicky watched him wave at Nile who smiled waving back.</p><p> </p><p>"Dr. al-Kaysani," Nicky greeted softly trying to sound normal, then look to the woman, who scared him quite honestly. "Sir." Nicky had called her ma'am once, and he was pretty sure he was lucky to make it out alive.</p><p>"There's no baklava," she pouted looking up at him with a pointed look.</p><p>"There's a batch just coming out," Nicky explained watching her face shift to a grin, Nicky looked at the clock. "In about fifteen minutes."</p><p>"Joe," she begged, Nicky watched him roll his eyes fondly and laugh before giving her a nod. "I'll take two large pieces of the baklava, two of the brownies, and that slice of carrot cake."</p><p>"That's a carrot cheesecake," Nicky warned her, he didn't want to get yelled at again today. "With cream cheese frosting."</p><p>"Even better," she winked making Nicky turn red as Joe laughed shaking his head.</p><p>"Your usual," Nicky stuttered looking at Joe.</p><p>"Please," Joe smiled softly, Nicky watched them walk over to Nile and Booker.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky watched as he put his hand on her lower back leading her towards the table, Nicky wished life was fair, but he was proof it was not.  Soon he packaged up her baklava and the rest of her sweets neatly, she was particular.  Nile had mentioned that there was a big joke about her sweet tooth.  This was her favorite place for baklava, which probably came from the fact the cook used his Greek grandmother's recipe.  Normally there were at least two or three different ones beside a traditional but someone came in and brought them all when they opened at eleven. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Nicky wish he never left seminary school, if he hadn't he wouldn't be where he was.  Sure Booker and Nile were great, they were the best roommates a guy could ask for.  They were understanding, and if he was late on any payment by a few days they had no issue covering it because they knew how hard he worked.  He was a full time college student, he also tutored multiple people, worked two jobs that equaled 60 plus hours, so knew just how hard he tried.  If he had stayed on that path his mother wanted, he'd be fine in every way---well almost every way.</p><p> </p><p>Instead he walked out of that school looked his parents in the eyes and told them he was gay.  His father stormed out of their mansion, and his mother told him he had until morning to get out and never return.  In a blink of an eye he lost everything.  His friend knew Nile, who helped get him this job.  He and Nile have been living as roommates for four years now, Booker moved in with them six months after Nicky moved in.  Booker was about the same age of Joe and Andy, but lost everything in a messy divorce.  Like Nicky he was trying to rebuild his life. Like Nicky, things sometimes started to look up, but then went down.</p><p> </p><p>Just like that Joe paid for everything then was walking out, and Nicky wouldn't see him again for another week.  Booker was right, he was pathetic.</p><p> </p><p>XOXO</p><p> </p><p>Nicky sat on the ground looking across the way at the chapel, he hadn't been in a church since he came out.  His mother had called their priest the moment he walked out of the house.  She had him come over to help their family through this horrible time.  The same priest that called him wanting to give him options to "cure" him of this lifestyle he was choosing.  Nicky hung up on him, the rest of his calls went to voicemail.  His siblings talk to him in secret, sent him his stuff as they found it.  He snuck in the house once, cried for three days after he realized they had taken down any sign of him.</p><p> </p><p>He was no longer their son, he was in every way--nothing.   </p><p> </p><p>He watched a priest walk out smiling at him, Nicky just looked away, it hurt too much.  It hurt that they were taught about love and tolerance, about everyone being made in their god's image until you were different.  The church wanted everyone to look the same, to act the same, to love the same, they were all hypocrites.  Once you broke that mold well then God didn't love you, he couldn't love you, you weren't worthy.  Nicky had been so angry, Nile had helped him though.  Her mother was just about the greatest woman to live.  Made sure Nicky had a place every holiday, even made him a stocking.  Mrs. Freeman was as close to a saint as Nicky had ever met.   </p><p> </p><p>"Nicky," Joe smiled walking up to him, he looked different.  Jeans, t-shirt, with a jacket and backward cap and sunglasses, he had never seen him look so casual. "I thought that was you."</p><p>"Dr. al-Kaysani," Nicky greeted softly standing up.</p><p>"Are you waiting for someone to go in," Joe asked looking over to the chapel.</p><p>"I don't go to church anymore," Nicky told him face showing his disgust, tone ice cold. Joe smiled faltered, Nicky realized his tone. "Sorry. I was disowned by my parents and church when I came out."</p><p>"Came out," Joe repeated, like he didn't understand.</p><p>"I'm gay," Nicky told smiling watching Joe nod face unreadable. "I was in seminary school but realized right away it wasn't right for me." Nicky looked to the chapel sadly, then back to Joe. "And now I've made you uncomfortable."</p><p>"What," Joe muttered seeing Nicky face drop as he looked down to the ground. "No you haven't. I just, well, umm.." Joe started, he didn't know how to explain this without making himself look like a fool and Nicky embarrassed. "I must have misunderstood, I was under the impression your goal was to join the seminary to be a priest." Nicky laughed.</p><p>"Is that why you used to say god bless right after you paid," Nicky asked watching Joe groaned with a nod. "I sometimes come here to reflect, remind myself how far I've come." </p><p> </p><p>Joe nodded, he could understand that.  He had been so blessed, he had never really failed at anything but his love life.  Everyone of his projects were a success, he had walls of awards, and a large stack of books that were still on the best seller list.  From his short stories to his poems, to his sketches journals.  He had art in galleries across the globe, and had been a guest speaker at every major event one could want to be at.  He was constantly getting asked to do morning shows, and even had offers for small parts on television and movies. </p><p> </p><p>He knew how lucky he was, he truly did. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes looking at those just starting out like Nicky and like Nile reminded him of that passion, that lust for life.  A passion that he hated to tell anyway was gone from him nowadays.  Nile had started to revive his love for art, he started falling back in love with it again.  Whenever he would show her a piece her eyes would light up like a child at Christmas.  He wanted that fire again, he wanted to love what he did like he did when he first started out.  Sometimes he hated that his parents ruined this all for him.  He hated that he couldn't just draw anymore, that everything had to be about what would sell.  That there had to a point to the piece, it couldn't just be.</p><p> </p><p>Joe had lost his fire, and it wasn't coming back.</p><p> </p><p>XOXO</p><p> </p><p>Nicky walked into the club holding Nile’s hand, it was packed tonight.  It had been awhile since he had come out, but she refused to take no for an answer.  Booker was already at a table, Nicky wanted to shoot him a glare because it seemed he got the first and Booker’s only round.  Nicky knew they wanted to celebrate, but he had just paid off the last of his tuition and had just enough for rent and a few groceries that would get him through until next week.  The girl he was tutoring in Latin would be paying him next week.  He knew it pained Nile, but he refused to take handouts.  In a few short weeks he would be graduating with his masters, and he did it on his own, not one cent from his parents.  Unlike his brother and sister, who their parents had to pay way more than planned for.</p><p> </p><p>Booker hugged his young friends, things were looking up, for all of them.  Nicky’s dream was to be a writer, he devoured all forms of writing in all different languages.  From Latin, to Hebrew and Arabic, to more known languages like Italian, Spanish, and French.  He and Booker bonded over Nicky’s collection of first editions that his brother sent him.  They had been a gift from his grandfather when he graduated high school, and neither of his siblings cared for them.  He wanted to gloat, he wanted to throw it in their faces that he did it, he did what his siblings couldn’t, he survived without their money. </p><p> </p><p>Joe didn’t usually come to clubs, mainly because many of his students did and it felt weird.  He had heard stories and didn’t want to become one of those professors, so when he came he came to dance only.  He always brought Quynh with him, they looked out at the crowd with glee.  At least Quynh did, she loved to lose herself in the music and Andy loved watching her when she came with.  Sometimes Joe was envious of the love his friends had, he had never been so blessed.  Joe groaned as he was handed a shot, Andy winked at him as Quynh giggled. </p><p> </p><p>Then Joe saw him and felt himself go dizzy, mouth suddenly dry, oh this wasn’t good.  The young man that had him walking into a silly café every Thursday for over a year.  While the array of sweets and candies were above anything you could find locally their coffee wasn’t anything special in Joe’s opinion.  Andy told him he was still snobby, that a few weeks on police coffee would make him appreciate just how delicious it truly was.  Andy was losing patience with him, Quynh found it adorable that at 42 he was experiencing his first crush in over two decades.  But even she thought he needed to suck it up and make a move.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky was in the middle of the dance floor, shirt off just dancing, he didn’t seem to be paying much mind to anything or anyone.  Nile was next to him, in a similar state of mind, as her other roommate Booker was staying close.  It was clear he was alert just watching Nicky, and everyone around him.  Joe smiled Nile being his student meant he didn’t get to see her like this.  Carefree and just being herself, not tense and focused on her work, so scared that Joe will disapprove.  Nicky was as beautiful as Joe had dreamed he was, more so in person. Andy rolled her eyes pushing him towards the way they were walking.  His dreams had only gotten worse since finding out he misunderstood Nile.  Nicky wasn’t destined for priesthood, he was available, and if Andy was right very open to the prospect of Joe. </p><p> </p><p>If only for a night or two.</p><p> </p><p>“Nile,” Joe greeted watching his best student eyes go wide as she choked on her drink.</p><p>“Dr. al-Kaysani,” Nile mumbled turning bright red as Booker gave a snort leaning a little closer to Nicky, he looked over at Nicky who seemed just as stunned. “Hi.” Nile had no idea what the proper etiquette for seeing your mentor professor in a gay club while you were dressed in mostly glitter. “What are you doing here, sir?”</p><p>“Andy’s wife,” Joe smile motioning over to the two that were dancing, Nicky eyes widen.  The gorgeous woman was not his girlfriend. “wanted to go dancing for her birthday.” Nile nodded, looking towards Nicky.</p><p>“We’re celebrating Nicky’s Master’s degree,” Nile announced excitedly, Joe watched him turn the prettiest shade of red, as Booker was helping him with his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Joe walked off soon, Andy gave him the worst glare, but he wasn’t that guy, so he danced.  Nicky watched him, watched as men who he would assume someone like Joe would go home with flocked to him.  Nicky pushed his roommates off to go find some fun for themselves.  Sometimes he wishes that they would both open their eyes, but Nile was centered on her career and Booker didn’t think he had anything to offer anyone.  So, they both danced around their obvious attraction and stayed friends.  Maybe one day.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky watched as the girl who had been trying for weeks to get Nile’s number seemed to be getting somewhere tonight.  Nicky moved outside away from the noise, away from his breaking heart.  Which he knew was silly, but there was just something about that guy.  Nicky wanted to know him.  He had watched him walk off with some blond.  Nicky inhaled the fresh air he’d give Nile some time alone and then tell her he was leaving.  As much as he wanted to be happy tonight, as much as he wanted to be floating, he just couldn’t get there. </p><p> </p><p>This was all a reminder. </p><p> </p><p>If he were home his mom would be planning a large garden party, inviting family from around the world.  She’d pull him to five different stores until she found the perfect suit for him to wear, crying over the time he spilled juice on his first suit at Easter.  All her friends would have brought their daughters, and in the middle he’d sneak off with one of their brothers to his room.  They’d gush about how proud they were of him, how much he meant to them.  He didn’t get any of that. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he wished he had told them he just didn’t want to be a priest, but never told them he was gay.  They would have understood, his father would have, his mom would have taken time.  But he’d still have them, he’d still have his family.  No matter how much they hurt him, no matter how much it pained him, he missed them.  He wouldn’t be living in a tiny three-bedroom apartment, working over three jobs seven days a week, going on no sleep, and nothing but a silly piece of paper to show for it.</p><p> </p><p>“For someone who is supposed to be celebrating you look awful sad,” Joe commented walking up to the table that Nicky was sitting at.</p><p>“Nile is the one who wanted to celebrate,” Nicky admitted looking down at the ground, then back up at Joe who nodded.</p><p>“And your boyfriend,” Joe asked taking a seat, watching Nicky give him a weird look. “The guy you were dancing with, always at the far table at the café eyeing every guy who comes near you.”</p><p>“Booker,” Nicky stated face crinkling in not really disgust but… “Booker is our roommate.” Joe laughed looking away, not wanting to let on he knew that but also wanted to make sure---gid he was acting like a lovesick teenager. “He’s not my boyfriend, Booker is basically my brother.” Joe watched Nicky’s look at him like he was crazy.</p><p>“You do realize he’s chased off like dozens of guys,” Joe laughed watching Nicky’s face go blank. “It was half the reason I thought you wanted to be a priest.” Nicky looked at him as if moments were playing in his head. Joes could almost laugh. “Are you sure….”</p><p>“Booker’s protectiveness towards me isn’t what you are thinking,” Nicky stated Joe could see he was uncomfortable. “He just doesn’t want to see me, or Nile hurt.”</p><p>“Hey,” the blond man from earlier said. “We were wondering where you went off to.” The man suddenly sees Nicky. “Hello.” The man looked at him with a sly grin, Nicky first instinct is to hit him.</p><p>“Hello,” Nicky states politely looking at Joe standing up, his voice going the polished way his mother taught him. “It was nice seeing you again Dr. al-Kaysani.” Before either could say a word Nicky walked off.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky walked back out into the music, the fresh air had helped, but talking to him did not.  Especially when it was clear that his night was just beginning.  Nicky smiled as he saw Nile, it was clear she would not be coming home tonight, and he was happy for her.  He said his goodbye pushing her towards the girl with a wink and smile.  Nile laughed putting a twenty in his hand that had a note, food, then went back to doing what she had been doing before.  He had sent Booker a text earlier, and their roommate was home.  He was on a case right now and had an early meeting with someone tomorrow.  Nicky confirmed he’d be home after grabbing something to eat. </p><p> </p><p>Walking down the street, Nicky laughed as everyone flocked around carefree, all giggles and good times.  Sometimes he wished he could do that or did that when he had a chance.  When he didn’t have to worry about bills or rent when money wasn’t a constant worry.  Part of him wanted to go home, give Nile back the twenty but she’d just end up finding a way to trick him into taking it later.  It was almost a year before he realized she’d replace his groceries, going small at first.  Usually he just thought “oh guess I did buy an extra package of that” or Nile would be like “hey you ever going to eat this,” while waving something in the air. </p><p> </p><p>Booker was just as bad.</p><p> </p><p>The one good thing was his education was paid for, and now he could save up for something or shop at a real store and not just thrift shops.  Nile’s mom had bought him a suit for his last birthday with the claim that he’d need something nice for interviews.  He had an interview Monday it was for teaching and part time but that was fine.  He liked working at the café, and they were flexible in hours.  It was at a local community college, so it was a step in the right direction. </p><p> </p><p>Walking into the diner he smiled at the waitress, Edna knew him well.  He’d come here for coffee and pie since they were open twenty-four hours.  She smiled happily when he ordered food, she was always on him about not eating properly.  Nicky pulled out his phone, Booker was asleep by now, his meeting being probably about the time Nile would be stumbling in the door.  He could the way she’d blush while Booker would just look down walking past her.  Nicky would either still be up typing away on the book that no one knew he was writing or fast sleep on his mattress that was only one step above from sleeping on the hard floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Mind if I join you,” Joe asked, his voice shaky with nerves, Nicky looked up wide eyed. “Or are you waiting on someone.”</p><p>“No,” Nicky shook his head slowly. “Booker’s in bed and Nile is…occupied.” Joe laughed sliding into the booth, he watched Nicky push his hair behind his ears. “No friends.”</p><p>“Andy hates clubs,” Joe laughed watching Nicky nod. “Normally Quynh and I ditch her when we go, but it’s Quynh’s birthday so…” Nicky nodded again, Joe realized like a flash of lightening that Nicky wasn’t talking about Andy or Quynh. “He’s not a friend per say, he’s my ex.” Nicky nodded again, Joe was realizing Nicky could say more with his face then most could with their words. “Quynh hates him, so Andy convinced her they should go home.”</p><p>“And you came here,” Nicky asked curiously taking a drink of his water watching Joe smile widely.  Nicky smile faded when he and Joe caught someone watching them then moving on quickly. “Damn it.”</p><p>“Do you know that guy,” Joe asked watching Nicky groan as he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky was sure everyone had a past, but not everyone had one like he did.  His mother came from Italian nobility, he was raised with everything at his fingertips.  His father one of the most powerful American lawyers, who had gone into politics young.  He built his career on family values, few knew why suddenly their youngest child had just disappeared.  Some had theories of course, but the family just stated he wished to remain out of the public eye. Nicky changed his name to his mother’s maiden name of Genova and got rid of the Nicolo, it wasn’t who he was anymore. </p><p> </p><p>So far it had worked, everyone left him alone. </p><p> </p><p>He came here and he began to open himself up, like really open up.  Then he met a boy who would make him want to crawl so far back in the closet that he never would want to come out.  Maybe that was why he lusted after a man he could not have.  He was twenty-six years old and been in one ill fated relationship that scarred him.  Maybe that’s why Booker was so for him just going for it with Joe.  The idea that a little string less fun would be good for him.  Nile just wanted to see him out of the apartment, away from old musky books or arguing mock debates that no one really cared about. </p><p> </p><p>“Two years ago,” Nicky started wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans nervously. “Nile found out I had never been on a date, so she and a friend set one up for me.” Joe watched as the blush deepened on Nicky’s face as he admitted something that was so mortifying. “She said if I went, she’d cover all my chores for three months.” Joe laughed which made Nicky feel more at ease. “The date seemed decent, and the guy seemed odd but harmless, but Booker didn’t agree.  Something about him triggered something inside him,” Nicky stated wishing he’d listened, recalled how Nile and him just rolled their eyes.  “In the end Booker was right.”</p><p>“What do you mean Booker was right,” Joe asked watching Nicky’s face, the way his smile faded to a painful scowl.</p><p>“Nile and I thought Booker was just being paranoid,” Nicky laughed but it was clearly fake.  Joe watched him squirm, before looking up. “Booker is now a private investigator, but before his divorced he worked in missing persons with the FBI.” Nicky huffed a laugh at Joe’s shocked expression. “His ex-wife really messed with his head, but despite even that Booker is the best at what he does.” Joe nodded he knew a little about that. “Anyway, Booker was right.  At first it was sending flowers, showing up after my classes to walk me to work, then showing up to take me home.”</p><p>“Sounds harmless,” Joe admitted softly, watching Nicky nod.</p><p>“We had only gone on a few dates, nothing serious,” Nicky sighed rubbing his face. “He got angry when he saw me having lunch with a study group, Booker came home and threw him out.” Joe looked down he had heard these story before. “I told him I didn’t want to see him again, he sent flower, and presents, he wouldn’t stop.  Booker sent them back, called a friend of his to get a restraining order.” Nicky stopped when Edna came over with his food, and it seemed Joe did come here because she came over with a cup of coffee for him and her classic smile. Joe waited for Nicky to continue. “After a few weeks I let my guard down, thought he got the picture.”</p><p>“He came by again,” Joe guessed taking a sip of his coffee, trying not to make a face, maybe he was a bit of a coffee snob.</p><p>“It was a messy situation,” Nicky sighed not really wanting to go deep into it all. “Booker was right, and since then he gets a little overprotective.”</p><p> </p><p>Nicky tries not to think of those months, it was a horrible time, he could barely go anywhere without being scared.  They learned right away to trust Booker instinct on people, never doubted him again.  Before that they would call him jaded or paranoid, but after that experience Nicky realized he wasn’t.  He was a man who service in the military to go on to the FBI.  To not only seeing some of the worst in this country but a few times the world.  He had looked into the eyes of pure evil, and it took a bit of him.  Then the one person who he trusted, who he had loved beyond reason had betrayed him.  Had taken everything that he had given her and threw it back inro his face as if it all meant nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Booker walked away.  He needed a fresh start, so he moved to the farthest city he could find from her.  The one city he knew no one would know her name and took the first place that would have him.  Then moved in with Nile and Nicky a few months later.  He opened his own agency, and slowly started to build his life again.  Only he was now bitter about life and love and depressed to the point he drank to excess.  He finally started seeing a therapist but that was mostly because Booker couldn’t stand to see Nile sad.  She was worried about him, but it did seem to be helping.  Booker six months ago wouldn’t have gone home early from any club because he had an early meeting.</p><p> </p><p>That’s what coffee is for he had said more than once.</p><p> </p><p>“That was him at the window,” Joe guess eyes going there then to watching Nicky shake his head no with an eye roll that would make Andy proud.</p><p>“That was one of Booker’s contacts,” Nicky grumbled taking a bite of his food, forgetting until now he had barely eaten today. “Which means I’m going to get woken up at 4 in the morning so he can interrogate or lecture me about going off with strange men I don’t know.” Joe raised his eyebrows. “I have a habit of helping people, he thinks I trust to easy.”</p><p>“You’re young,” Joe sighed recalling a time when he too trusted easy, a time when he and Andy swore they’d change the world. “At twenty-six I thought I was going to change the world.”</p><p>“Didn’t you win a noble prize at twenty-four,” Nicky asked watching Joe shrug, a blush on his cheeks. “And earned your second doctrine at twenty-seven.” </p><p>“Those were more for my parents,” Joe admitted looking outside, sometimes he missed how he was in his youth. “I wanted to share my art with the world.”</p><p>“Nile said your last piece sold for over four million, and you have shows all around the world,” Nicky smiled watching Joe look at him. </p><p>“They’re buying my name,” Joe frowned looking at his hands trying to recall the last time he truly made something special. “I slap some paint on a canvas twirl it around and call it a night. Two months later a man who couldn’t pick me out of crowd is buying that piece because everyone else in the room wants it.” Nicky nodded, he understood, he had those people as parents. “It’s been a long time since I felt truly inspired.”</p><p> </p><p>XOXO</p><p> </p><p>This was not a good idea, this was a bad, very bad idea but Joe stopped caring the moment Nicky's mouth was on his.  A quick tour around their very small apartment which was oh living area kitchen and three bedroom with one bathroom.  The moment they were in Nicky's bedroom they attacked one another.  Clothes came off, at this point Joe didn't care if they ripped his shirt he had plenty more.  He just wanted his hands on the body of the man he had been lusting after for over a year.  The man that he had pictured naked and on his knees begging for Joe to fuck him. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky gasped as Joe's beard scratched sensitive skin, the few men he had taken to bed were clean shaven much like himself.  Right now he was reevaluating his stance on men with beards because they felt amazing against his skin.  Joe pressed one slick finger inside of him, smiling at the way Nicky gasped, then groaned as a second slipped.  He watched Nicky twist the sheets as he curved his fingers just right, finding what he had hoped to find.  Watched as Nicky begged in Italian, which was interesting for Joe.  Nile had never mentioned he knew Italian, he had never spoke it before. </p><p> </p><p>A third finger inside of him had Nicky gasping for air, had his hips moving looking for friction, he needed more friction.  His hand going for his cock, Joe bite at his thighs as a warning, only to have him try again a few minutes later. "Hands and knees," Joe ordered as he tore open the condom wrapped.  Joe smiled as Nicky followed orders without question.  Joe slide inside slowly, moving Nicky's legs wider apart as he began to move.  Nicky moaned loud and unashamed, loving how much Joe was filling him up.  Loving the burn of just too much as he snapped his hips hard. </p><p> </p><p>Pressing Nicky down into the bed Joe fucked into him hard, Nicky felt like pure heaven.  Tight, hot, and wet, pulling at his cock in the best of ways, Joe never wanted this to end.  Nicky tried his best to hold off his orgasm, he didn't want this to end, but then Joe changed his angle and Nicky was done for.  Nicky knew his cry was loud, if Nile had been home she would have heard them.  Lucky Booker is a heavy sleeper, and even if he wasn't unlike Nile he won't mention it.  Nicky felt the orgasm start at the base of his spine and just shoot up, he had never had one that felt as good and as intense at the one Joe was forcing out of him. </p><p> </p><p>Falling next to Nicky Joe didn't care that he had no come yet, he'd finish himself off in a few minutes, he felt too proud of himself, too good.  Nicky  was always so reserved, he had never seen the man lose control once, and he'd been around with some pretty horrible customers.  So the fact he had him moaning and then waling in bed was a pretty high moment for Joe.</p><p> </p><p>Joe gasped hand sinking into silky long dirty blond hair as Nicky took him into his mouth.  This was what Nicky had been dreaming about, he wanted to know what Joe tasted like.  Sinking as far down on him as he could Joe lost as train of thought.  Nicky's mouth felt just as good as his hole had felt, tight and warm and wet and just so welcoming.  That pink tongue of his lapping at the head as his lips tightly wrapped his cock head again sucking, his hand moving up and down twisting in the spot that had Joe whimpering until he yelled out Nicky's name as he came down his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Joe doesn't remember what happened next, only that he wakes up laying on top of Nicky several hours later.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing," Nicky asked opening his eyes to seeing Joe in his computer chair.</p><p>"Felt inspired," Joe admitted watching as Nicky sat up slowly. </p><p>"Is that's me," Nicky gasped as Joe showed him the drawing, it was just him laying on the bed, no face just his body.</p><p> </p><p>Joe smiled putting the paper down, the look of pure awe on Nicky's face touched Joe in ways that no one could ever know.  It had been so long since he had shared his bed with anyone genuine.  Everyone had a story, everyone wanted something.  The idea that Nicky had given himself to Joe last night with no promise of any gain, moved Joe beyond words.  Booker may be on to something, Nicky was too trusting.  He put himself out there for people to see, thinking they had the same kindness in their hearts that he did. </p><p> </p><p>Joe relished that. </p><p> </p><p>Waking up looking down to Nicky sleeping, Joe felt what he hadn't in years, the consuming need to draw.  He grabbed the first piece of paper he could find, which was a notebook, and a pencil.  He sat in the world's most uncomfortable chair and sketched like he hadn't in over a decade.  With each line he recalled how each inch of Nicky felt, with each second he recalled how every piece of skin tasted.  As Nicky shifted in his sleep the sketch just took a mind of its own.  Until hours later it was Nicky on a lavish bed in an old castle, just laid out for the taking.  Joe could see it in his mind, could see a dozen different painting that begged to be painted. </p><p> </p><p>For the first time in over ten years, Joe felt his fingers tingle with a need to put his mind desires to canvas. </p><p> </p><p>"oh my god," Nile shrieked as Joe walked out of Nicky's room, Joe stops closing his eyes praying for death freezing as he was pulling his shirt over his head. "NICKY!"</p><p>"Good morning Nile," Nicky greets cheerfully walking past Joe to the kitchen. "Coffee anyone?" Nile shot him a glare that has him laughing.</p><p>"Good Morning Nile," Joe stutters then hisses as Booker walks out laughing as he see Joe.</p><p>"So you were having sex last night," Booker stated with a smirk going over to the table to pick up his files. He then turns to Nicky, giving him a soft smile. "I have to interview a woman this afternoon for this case, you mind helping out." Nicky turned to look at him, Joe still standing in the same spot as Nile just stares at him horrified. "She's only learning English, her native language is Arabic."</p><p>"Sure," Nicky nodded eyes going to Joe then back to Booker. "Text me the time and location, I'm off today." Booker nods then heads towards the door.</p><p>"Nile," Booker says in a tone that reminds Joe of his dad. "I want you to play nice with Nicky's new playmate." Joe blushes deeply but Nicky laugh as Nile throw her spoon at him. "That's not nice young lady." Booker scolds walking out the door with a grin, Nile shot a look to Nicky.</p><p>"Don't look at me," Nicky tells her handing Joe a cup of coffee, Joe eyes the cup but drinks it as Nile groans then storms off to her room slamming the door. "And that would be Nile Freeman after a night of tequila and no sex." Joe stares at Nicky, apparently Quynh was right, Nile was Andy like twenty years ago.</p><p>"So how many languages do you speak?" Joe asked, smiling as Nicky grins at him.</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>